eryndorfandomcom-20200213-history
A Brief History of the Veris Squad and the Mourners
It was nights like this that made Toland think of his past, to traveling with the Veris Squad. There was a fire in the center of camp, with people coming and going for a variety of reasons. It was nights like this, Yigg, Toland’s mentor and previous historian of the Veris Squad, spoke of being the essence of why they fought. And so, in turn, Toland would speak on nights like this to those who would listen. People would come and go, some having already heard Major Toland’s story, but they understood and respected his position to share, being the historian of the Veris Squad had certain duties, including making sure all those who would hear his story could. So, with a fresh batch of recruits recently acquired as they traveled from Hithdor towards the crusades and another former member of the squad, Toland sat down once again to tell the story of the Veris Squad. “The Veris Squad had over three thousand years of tradition in fighting those who would harm others needlessly, having started as an offshoot of the Manadh police after the Rise of Raak. The unit, then known as The Mourners, swore revenge against Raak and all those like him. However, having limited resources and even less information about what had happened to their city, arriving back into town a few days after Raak had leveled Manadh, by the time they knew who their target was the elves had killed him. Instead of giving up, and still thirsty for blood, they headed south east, to areas that were still settled by humans, hoping to spread the tale of Manadh and prevent the rise of any similar threats to people. The Mourners would travel around, recruiting those interested in the cause of helping others, and fighting any threat they found, whatever it may be. The Mourners were never a large group, only recruiting to replace those who had fallen, in honor of the small contingent of survivors from Manadh, keeping their numbers to 14 and no larger at any given time. Eventually all of the Manadh survivors were dead, be it combat or age. The last of the Manadh, the last of the original Mourners, named Rigil Tikhem, created the position of historian within the unit when he felt his age catching up with him. He shared many stories of travel and terror, of glorious battles and the deaths of those closest to him. Right before his death, he chose his successor as historian from the 14 fighters, and it is a position that has been passed down ever since to one who is about to retire from combat. The keeping of the history of the squad was deemed to important to allow to die, and only once in the 3000 year history of the mourners and the Veris squad has there been a historian who also fought.” Toland chuckled, knowing that should the crusade achieve success and he survive, and hence the history of the squad survives, that would be his place in history. He was the only bastard crazy enough to risk 3000 years of stories. The light of the fire bounced off the yurt behind the recruits. He heard a quick rumbling in some trees, followed by a battle cry bellowed forth screaming “VIKINGS!” Toland sat back down, knowing that the situation, whatever it may be, was handled. The Tehvikings may have been a crude lot, but they were excellent fighters and had earned Toland’s respect on the battlefield. Finn and Thurston charged past the fire, spears in hand. The new recruits looked worried, but reassured by Toland’s calm. “Don’t worry; it was only a small rustle, perhaps a single orc. It is being handled, and we can resume.” He took a deep breath, looked at the recruits before him, and continued. “The Mourners traveled for a long time, staying mostly in the west of the continent, but there are stories of traveling to the east, of sailing the seas, even one of a brief visit to Dugar. They never settled, and continued to move from place to place, helping where help was needed. They mostly just fought small groups of Orcs, and if they heard any news of mages trying to develop necromancy they would investigate. Around 500 years ago, the exact date has been lost to time; a group from the Hithdorian army left their great city and searched for the Mourners, having heard tales of them. They worked with a contingent of the army that heard rumors of a necromancer and had burned an entire village to the ground in an attempt to find him. This group of soldiers has disgusted at their orders, and the night after their comrades burned the village, they deserted the Hithdorian army. They had joined the military to help people, not to massacre them. Of the 18 soldiers who left Hithdor, 14 were left when they finally found the Mourners 2 years later. The Mourners listened to the tale of the soldiers, and welcomed them with open arms. Having 14 soldiers as well, the Mourners thought it providence. Another group of good and honest men with a desire to do well had found them. The two groups merged, taking the colors black from the Mourners and Blue from the Hithdorians. They formed a new emblem, with a blue Hithdorian shield guarding sword and arrow, showing a promise to defend and not attack. Olive branches, showing a desire for peace, were placed along the bottom of the shield. Finally, an orb of light, showing both the truth of justice in light and the fight of the Mourners against necromancy was placed atop the shield. No longer mourning the loss of Manadh, and not wanting to ignore the contributions of their Hithdorian brothers, a new name was chosen. The new name came from one of the Hithdorian men, Veris, which in a nearly forgotten tongue meant rebirth. They melded together as much as they could, so they kept the ranks of the Hithdorian soldiers and the rituals and rights of the Manadh. They all deemed the name appropriate, and now with a constant 28 members, the Veris Squad went forth to help all those they could.” There was more to tell, of course, but as Toland drew breath, Eldgrim approached the fire. “Major Toland, have you finished?” “The tale is told, yes. What can I help you with, Tehviking?” “There was an orc scout. We killed him, but they rarely travel alone. We did not find his partner, he may have turned back to alert others to our presence. We should leave.” “Agreed, we wouldn’t want a rude awakening from the Orcs in the morning. Annominate, wake the sleeping. Everyone else, gather your things and help dismantle the Yurts. Eldgrim, where is Sethrin?” Toland stood up and tightened his armor “He is patrolling to the North with Mav. Finn and Thorgrim are scouting the East and the Thorin Brothers the West.” “And you and I are to patrol the South?” Toland asked, his answer coming from Eldgrim tossing Toland his spear. “To the south, then. Recruits, hurry. Time may be short.” It was a common occurrence whenever The Fury would camp that some Orcs would happen upon their camp. They were heading towards the Eryndor Crusade, and so were most Orcs, it is only logical that they would encounter each other from time to time. The Fury was racing to keep ahead of them, hoping to beat the Orcs to the Eryndor Crusade to help them fight. The Fury alone could not withstand the full might of the Orc army, but together with the crusaders they may have a chance. Category:Stories